Leyenda de Híbrido y la Sacerdotisa
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Un híbrido que evitaba a los humanos, pero luego de conocer a cierta humana cambia su manera de ser, una sacerdotisa su vida deberia ser cuidar su templo y la aldea donde hábita pero un híbrido cambia su rutina. ¿Pero nacera un nuevo ser? si se llegaran a enamorar.
1. I part: Lazos por separados

**Leyenda de Híbrido y la Sacerdotisa**

**I PARTE**

**...**

En la época feudal donde exisitan los demonios y la guerras civiles eran tema de todos los días entre los aldeanos.

Había un chico de cabellos rosas y piel morena pero lo más curioso de todos sus ojos eran color olivo oscuro pero siempre daba la impresión que eran de color negro, siempre acompañado de su amigo demonio Happy que era un demonio gato del oeste, una raza de gato demonio algo extinto.

Pero este chico era algo diferente a Happy por la siemple razón que él era un híbrido, mitad demonio y mitad humano, y en las noches que luna menguante se volvio humano en su totalidad, la madre de este habia conocido un demonio no cualquier tipo de yokai sino a un demonio dragón.

Pero la vida de su madre se acabo cuando dio a luz y el demonio dragón lo tuvo que cuidar pero cuiandolo de su hermano mayor Ryu el hijo mayor del demonio. Cuando estuvo en edad en la que pudia defenderse y cuidarse solo se marcho del lado de su padre.

**o-o-o**

En la región del este habia un pueblo que se podria decir que tenia el mismo tamaño que la cuidad que hoy en la actualidad conocemos como Kyoto, en esa región conocida como la región del este existia un templo que pertenecia a la sacerdotisa Mavis una mujer alegre, cabello rubio claro y ojos ojos verdes ella era la sacerdotisa del lugar junto su nieta Lucy, una pequeña de cabello dorado como el sol y ojos color chocolate.

Era la única nieta que tenia Mavis ya que su hija Layla junto con su marido habian muerto en un incendente en la casa que vivian y la pequeña Lucy solo sobrevivio. ¿Tal vez el destino tenia algo preparado para ella?, se preguntaba la sacerdotisa.

Lucy crecia bajo los cuidados que le brindaba su abuela, a pesar de ser una mujer ocupada siempre tenia tiempo para realizar actividades con su pequeña nieta, una tarde después de ir a recoger algunas planta medicinales Mavis le pregunto a nieta de siete años de edad.

-Lucy-dijo llamando la atención de la pequeña-¿Qué quiere ser cuando seas mayor?

-Sacerdotisa.

A la señora le soprendio lo que respondio su nieta, pero el inicio de una sacerdotisa era cruel, al principio la sacerdotisa no podrá casarse si lo hace tenia que ser con un monje.

-Lu, querida ser una sacerdotisa es un trabajo duro, mi niña.

-Me gusta, el trabajo que hace la abuela ayudas a muchas personas, también curas a las personas y otras cosa más.

A veces Mavis no podia contra el entusiasmo de la pequeña rubia, tal vez siendo sacerdotisa podia encontrar su propio destino al lugar que tenia que llegar quizá instruirla pueda que cambiara de opinión.

Así el tiempo transcurrio hasta que…

**o-o-o**

Habia pasado algunos años Lucy habia estado estudiando para ser una sacerdotisa como su abuela, ese era el camino que escogio y deberia seguirlo, en el tiempo de su estudio conocio al hijo de un monje conocido de su abuela. Era un niño agradable de cabellera corta color anaranjado y ojos color negros.

Loki, era el nombre del pequeño aprendiz del monje pero tenia un defecto ya demostraba que era un total mujeriego desde pequeño, según lo que veia el los ojos de Lucy.

**...****  
><strong>

En un bosque lejano al templo donde la joven sacerdotisa vivia, el chico hibrido se encontraba luchando contra algunos ogros que lo retaban por tener parestenco con Ryu el segundo demonio dragón que existia en esa época.

-¡Malditos , ya les he dicho que no me comparen con el cabrón de Ryu!-exclamaba el chico molesto.

-Pero no me digas que le tiene envidia HANYOU

-En serio no puedo creer que Ryu tenga un hermano hibrido que vergüenza.

¡Ah!, esos tipos estaban buscando la muerte, tal vez era la hora de probar la carne de ogro pensó mentalmente mientras los atacaba sin misericordia y ellos trataban de defenderse pero fue envano. Al ver el último de los ogros vio que este estaba temblando.

-De que tiemblas sera de miedo, o que.-dijo acercandose más y miro la pila de cadaveres inertes.-¿es cierto que la carne ogro es mejor que otra?-dijo pasando su lengua sobre las garras ensangrentadas.

El último de los ogros se puso pálido al escuchar la pregunta del medio demonio, tal vez los humanos era peor que los mismo demonios desde un árbol lejano se encontraba un chico de cabello azul, de tez blanca y en la parte trasera salia una cola color azul.

-Oye Nat.-dijo llamando la atención del medio demonio.- dejalo ya ¿quieres?

-Apenas inicia la diversión, no me hagas el favor de aburrirme Happy.

El chico de cabello azul solo encogio los hombros como respuesta, además la supuesta presa Natsu miro con la cara a Happy quien hacia una hueco para enterrar a los ogros muertos. Luego de la pequeña 'diversión' Natsu se lavo en un rio cercano el cual su canal conectaba a la aldea del este.

-Oye chico descarrilado, cuando piensas dirigirme la palabra.-le dijo Happy a Natsu cuando se volvio a surmegir en el rio.

Happy consideraba a Natsu como su hermano siempre habia estado con él, y nunca se separaron desde se conocieron mejor dicho desde que Natsu lo salvo porque era atacado por algunos aldeanos.

-Vamos Happy.

-¿A donde?

No dio respuesta alguna solo señalo el camino del rio que llevaba a la aldea con más gente, ¿para que demonios queria ir a un lugar así? Ya Natsu habia perdido la cordura que le quedaba. ¡EN SERIO ESTABA LOCO!, pero según Happy estaba en 'etapa de la adolesencia de un demonio ya de un humano la habia superado.

-¿Estas bien de la cabeza?-pregunto algo expectativo a la respuesta.-sabes que en ese lugar hay muchos humanos y no estan familiarizados son los demonios.

-Eso no importa, solo quiero estar ahí por que el bosque es más grande que este y no es por nada pero escoges los lugares más horribles Happy-kun

Al gato demonio se le resbalaba una gota de sudo por su frente; el padre de este chico lo consentia mucho o sería la falta de compañera. Si esa fuera la razón lo podia con la chica demonio perfecta que conocia pero iba valer la pena.

-Por cierto, ya estas en edad para escoger pareja.-le menciono mientras seguia el camino del rio.

-No necesito a alguien que me presionando.

-Pero solo buscar algunas lindas chicas ¿no?

-No me insistas, no es no.

-Aburrido.

**...**

En el pueblo,la pequeña sucesora de Mavis ya habia cumplido los once años por ende se relacionaba con niñas de su edad, su mejor amigo era una niña baja de cabello azul y ojos color avellanas de vez encuando salia del templo para visitar a su amiga.

-Abuela, ¿puedo ir a donde Levy-chan?

-A Levy-la ya anciana hacia memoria de los pocos amigos que tenia su nieta.-esta bien pero no llegues tarde.

Iba vestida de un yukata color rosa con algunos estanpados color celeste que combinaban con el obi y su peinado era un moño agarrado de un peneita negra en forma de mariposa. Cuando circulaba por el pueblo algunos aldeanos le hacian reverencias leves al saber que era la nieta de la única sacerdotisa de la aldea y su respuesta era una sonrisa esas de que te alegra el día.

Después de esos los días siguieron y asi los transcurrienron convirtiendose en meses y luego en años que hasta un dia de primavera, la niña que era una joven aprendiz de sacerdotisa se hizo una chica de diecisiete años, con un cuerpo desarrollado y pechos voluptusos, gracias al traje que costumbra las sacerdotisa a vestir Mavis podia estar tranquila.

Poco a poco faltaba que convirtiera la sacerdotisa de la aldea, pero antes de eso tendria que realizar una prueba.

-Lucy, hija mía sabes que estas poco alcanzar el titulo de sacerdotisa.

-Lo sé, abluela ¿Cuál es la prueba que falta?

-Sabes que el deber de una sacerdotisa es cuidar a los humanos y exterminas aquellos demonios que anda haciendo maldad.

La chica solo asintio con la cabeza, había una razón la última prueba era destruir algunos demonios porque se habian multiplicado en la zona p y atacaban en las aldeas.

-Iras mañana y regresaras en el atardecer.

Ese mismo día fue a prácticar sus tiros con el arco. Gracias a sagitario un amigo de su abuela le enseño, al principio no era nada buena pero como dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

-Eh, asi que estas nerviosa.-le dijo una voz conocida a la joven sacerdotisa.

-Es un gusto verte, Loki.

-Se esperaba de la nieta de la sacerdotisa Mavis.-la chica solo se sonrojo leve por escuchar lo que comento el chico.-escuche que mañana vas por unos yokais.

-La verdad que si, todos estos años siempre he acompañado a la abuela.-contesto la chica.-además creo que sera un buen dia, por cierto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Queria proponerte algo.-dijo algo sonrojado.

-¿Y que es?

-Cuando vuelvas te lo digo.

**...**

En la mañana del día siguente cierto híbrido se levantaba con temprano, miro alrededor buscando a su amigo pero no lo veia por ningún lado.

-Quizá se molesto por lo que dije.-murmuro el chico recien despierto.

Decidio ir al rio que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde ubico su 'hogar', 'deberias buscar alguna compañía femenina' escuchó la voz de su amigo recordandando la cena de la noche anterior.

**[..]**

-En serio Nat-le decia su compañero-deberias buscar alguien a quien querer. Ya llevas dos siglos vivo y no has tenido pareja alguna.

-Callate, tú tiene cuatro y no estas con nadie, además creo que no necesito solo tengo que buscar la manera de vencer a Ryu.

-Que amor de hermanos tan solido.

Solo lo ignoro y arranco un pedazo de carne de jabalí, pero era cierto ese sentimiento que tenia hacia su hermano mayor era odio o algo cercano, por supuesto algúen día iba acabar con su hermano mayor. Happy solo se vivía precupando por su amigo tal vez la deidad del hielo podia hacer algo.

-Por cierto, oí de algunos yokais que estos territorios son cuidados por dos sacerdotisas.-comento para distraerlo un poco.

-Sacerdotisa-repitio algo interesado.- ¿ y que hay con eso?

-Solo te digo lo que escuche.

-Pareces una vieja chismosa.

El gato se atraganto con el pedazo de carne por escuchar la respuesta de su amigo pero tenia razón parecia las señoras comentando lo que pasaba en la aldea.

**[…]**

* * *

><p>Se que deberia escribir el 4to cap de New History pero la ideas luego de ver una pelicula de la era jidai nacio por si sola.<p>

Oc-Nadeshiko D.

Personajes y Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima.


	2. II part:Lazos Uniendose part I

**Leyenda de un Híbrido y una Sacerdotisa**

**II Part: **

**Híbrido: La primera observación**

Afueras de la aldea donde estaba un árbol de Magdalena se encontraba Mavis con algunos aldeanos despidiendo a Lucy-no es que fuera a morir o algo así.- pero era con el fin de darle ánimos a la sacerdotisa que empezaba su última prueba.

-Lucy-sama usted puede.-le decia una niña con entusiasmo.

-Lucy, suerte.

Todos tipos de motivaciones le decian a la chica quien no se mostraba nerviosa solo ansiosa para acabar con la última prueba su abuela le brindaba una calida sonrisa.

-Lucy, toma es un regalo.-le dio algo envuelto en tela de seda-esto es por si quieres regresar y también te puede indicar el camino devuelta.

-Gracias abuela.

Así se despidio de todos, y se entro al bosque donde nadie la iba ayudar, solo estaba los demonios.

**o-o-o-o**

En el bosque el joven híbrido era perseguido por algunos demonios, que querian matarlo,- seguro a buscar vengaza-pensó el chico, la solución estaba resuelta vio un árbol de cerezo el cual le permitiera escapar.

-Pensé que moriria.

-Y porque piensas eso.

Se sorprendio de la voz que escuchaba, cuando dio la vuelta para ver quien era se llevo una sorpresa era Meredy unas de los demonios que vivia en los territorio de su padre. Era una joven de cabellera rosa y ojos color verdes brillantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con mala gana.-mejor dicho fuera de mi vista.

-Que malo.-su tono de voz era igual a la de una niña de cinco años, cuando intentaba seducirlo-porque no vamos a un sitio privido.

El medio demonio la quedo viendo como complicidad, pero en vez de irse con ella, le hizo creer que la miraba de lujuria pero cuando la chica seguia su plan, ya pensaba que _su amigo _tenia algo que ver tal vez se debia desahacer como hizo con las otras.

-Podrías cerrar los ojos.-dijo con voz aterciopelada, y Natsu veia que las chicas se derretia.-es solo por unos segundos o horas.

-Si.

Ya la tenia a donde queria, tal vez fuera bueno encontrar una serpiente que pasara por ahí, y que no seria venonosa. Busco un rato el árbol de cerezo pero no encontro nada pero tomo algunas hojas del árbol y lo coloco encima de la cabeza de Meredy. Y a los pocos segundos desaparecio.

**o-o-o**

Se sentia agotaba pero su poder espiritual, ya había acabado con una mujer mitad serpiente solo esperaba otro demonio nunca habia visto tanto demonio en una zona siempre estaban esparcidos.

-Con que es la pequeña Lucy.-como odiaba esa voz.-ahora tal vez si te haga mi esposa.-decia en un tono presuntuoso.

-Preferia estar muerta primero.-contesto no de muy buen humor.- Acaso quieres que te extermine ahorita.

-Que chiquilla más orgullosa, los señores feudales han contratado a los mejores exterminadores y mira no estoy muerto.

Mientras el tipo hablaba Lucy preparaba dos flechas pero no eran cualquier flecha sino una flechas sagradas del templo de Fairy Tail, el monje de ese templo le habia regalado a su abuela.

-Oh.-el demonio 'acosador' vio que la chica lanzaba dos flechas en dirección hacia él.-crees que con eso, lo vas a solucionar mocosa.

-Ara, no has no escuchado un dicho humano que dices que Intententando se aprende.-le contesto la joven.

Cuando Lucy lanzó la primera flecha, el demonio que tenia al frente era uno diferente a los demás que ya habia acado y esté en especial la perseguia desde que era una niña pequeña, cuando llegó por primera vez a vivir con su abuela se habia perdido mejor dicho la habia secuestrado, el principal poder de este ser era poder transformarse en humano. Pero sino fuera por su abuela tal vez nunca fuera regresado, para ella los demonios eran malvados pero según los que dician los adultos de la aldea donde vivia decían que los mitad demonio y mitad humano eran peores.

-Pues nunca lo he escuchado.-comento el tipo albino de cabello negro.-gracias por decirmelo chuquilla.-la joven sacerdotisa seguia en con la flecha apuntandole-vamos deja eso.

-Lo siento- murmuro la sacerdotisa.

Disparo la flecha en dirección al demonio y esta adquirió un color dorado durante su trayecto,el demonio corrio a un área donde no creía que la flecha pero sus cálculos le fallaron. Lucy dio su fin a sus pesallidas ese Akaname no la iba a molestar más, se suponia que los Akaname solo eran demonios de la porquería pero no tenian ningún poder especial pero este era algo diferente.

Natsu veia como la sacerdotisa cayó al suelo cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos -_como si estuviera llorando_- tal vez ese tipo le habia dicho algo pero ella era una humana y los humanos eran peor que los demonios, no se equivocaba demonios tanto como humanos eran lo peor. Sus tristes recuerdo de su infancia invadieron su mente, fue despreciado por su MEDIO hermano mayor, también por aquella aldea donde trató vivir con algunos familiares de su madre quizá nunca habia un lugar para los de sangre _IMPURA_ como solía tratarlo su MEDIO hermano mayor pero tampoco le iba a demostrar su debilidad a Ryu. Siguió su camino lo único que le había guiado fue un aroma a vainilla pero ese vainilla olía a sangre.

-Tonto olor.-murmurmo molesto.

* * *

><p><strong>III parte<strong>

**La sacerdotisa se encuentra con el Híbrido**

**¿Un setimiento nuevo?**

Lucy vio como el astro rey se ocultaba entre las montañas que rodeaban ya casi era hora de volver, cuando estuvo sollozando sintió una presencia pero cuando volvio a ver no habia nadie ¿tal vez era su imaginación?

-Creo que es hora.-se dijo así misma al ver la caido del gran astro rey.

En la salida del pueblo se encontraba Loki y su abuela Mavis esperando su regreso queria echarse a correr como los caballos galopando a su propio ritmo, pero tuvo miedo de caerse con la experiencia ganada no era buena idea.

-Buen trabajo Lucy.-le dijo Loki felicitandola por sobrevivir todo un día.-ya tengo compañera para ir de cacería .

La anciana Mavis no vio a Loki con buenos ojos pero con una sonrisa con el entusiasmo del chico, pero su nieta no era la misma que cuido cuando su amada hija Layla fallecio en ciertas ocasiones le daba gracias al cielo que su nieta era réplica de su única hija.

-Felicitaciones Luce.-dijo la anciana.-ahora eres mi sucesora, cuando me toque la hora de mi muerte me sustituirás con éxito.

-Abuela, espero que llegue tarde.-comento la chica, mientras camiba rumbo hacia la aldea.- por cierto Loki tu dijiste que tenias algo que decirme.-el chico pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar decir esas palabras de la rubia.

-Bu..bueno era solo que te cuidaras y no llenaras de sangre el _chihaya_, sin embargo no lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-No lo hice porque no lo dijiste.

Los chicos venian haciendo broma entre ellos, a la sacerdotisa mayor su rostro adornaba una sonrisa no obstante pensó en la felicidad de su nieta, Levy la mejor amiga de Lucy se había casado con chico que vino de tierras de occidente y muchas jovencitas de la edad de Lucy ya estaban listas para el matrimonio o un compromiso pero ella renuncio a esa vida o quizá solo no enamoraba de la persona indicada, pero Loki era un candidato perfecto pero solo tenía un pequeño defecto el cual era alg mujeriego pero con Lucy era un chico ideal pero ¿ quizá el lazo no estaba conectado con él?

Semanas después.

Natsu peinaba el bosque que estaba cerca de la aldea del este, le encantaba ese bosque pero se preguntaba ¿para que demonios lo recorria una vez al día? ¿Por qué se detenia donde vio aquella sacerdotisa?, sinceramente no lo sabía con exactitud pe necesitaba una repuesta rápido y para el colmo Happy lo había abandonado ese gato al parecer lo trago la tierra. Llevaba algunas semanas desaparecido tal vez fue a visitar a Charlie la gata que acompañaba a su hermana pequeña la demonio del viento Wendy.

Lucy se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su futon desde que volvio de su último examen, todo se volvio aburrido a veces sentia ganas de visitar a su amiga Levy pero sabía que ya era una ama de hogar y la veces que la iba a visitarla, era ver como iba su embarazo. Loki volvio al templo de la aldea del norte y solo se escribian, de vez en cuando si a veces queria escaparse como una niña pequeña al bosque.

Se levanto y fue en dirección del invernadero a ver si faltaba alguna hierva medicinal pero estaban completas, suspiro de aburrimiento y Mavis la habia dejado encargo del templo, por el motivo que los monjes y las sacerdotisas se reunian antes que la primavera iniciara y empezara el festival del cerezo. Sin rumbo y escogio ir por un sendero que daba al bosque la idea era ir a despejarse y volver.

Observo que algo se movio rápido y se distinguia como color rosa, se taño los ojos a ver si no le estaba fallando su vista, pero cuando terminó de moverse lo vio bien era un chico como de su edad no mayor que ella solo por dos años. Cuando vio sus orejas puntagudas ya sabia que era un demonio o tal vez otro tipo de demonio llegó a la conclusión que era un _híbrido_ .

No daba la sensación que era un híbrido si no un chico algo en el fondo le decia que era algo amigable pero tosco, nunca había visto alguien de cabello rosa pero ese rosa lo encontraba bonito.

De repente Natsu sintio que era observado desde una distancia apropiada, volvio sentir el olor a vainilla pero no estaba mezclado con otro esta vez era puro solo el dulce olor a vainilla.

-Luce, ¿Dónde estas querida?-se escucho una voz al fondo.

¿Este bosque estara unido algún lugar? se pregunta asi mismo, vio a la rubia detrás de un árbol queria explotar de la risa esa niña sabe que le conviene otra vez mantenia su conversación mental pero se veia adorable no lo negaba. La miraba de Lucy se topo con la del chico que estaba a distancia vio sus ojos color onix pero en realidad era un olivo oscuro casi rozando a negro, Natsu vio la mirada de la sacerdotisa eran de color café pero un café chocolate.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos.

Cuando oscurecio Natsu busco la entrada donde la chica habia llegado al bosque, olfateo algunas veces pero el olor de la chica era muy debíl, eso era un problema pero vio el árbol donde era observado a escondidas. Vio que era un árbol de cerezo que iniciaba primeros brotes del año. Miro hacia la luna ya sabia que era tiempo que volviera hacer un humano por una sola noche ¿tal vez esa noche iba a cambiar su destino?

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo sin publicar?<p>

Para los que siguen la sonrisa de Lucy el cap IV,V, VII van junto, pero quiero escribirlo hasta el X cuando tenga tiempo lo termino y lo publico, esta historia será como d cap a prox.

-Oc-NadeshikoD Personajes y Fairy Tail- Hiro Mashima...

Ya escucharon el nuevo op de fairy tail. V6 Break Out. Y que les parecio.

En lo personal no me lo esperaba de V6 escuchando que el op de Inuyasha que se llama Change World un tema 'tranquilon' pero acuerdo con la serie y me gusto mucho el ending 'don't let me down'

Chihaya: que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi

Hasta la prox.


End file.
